


What Went Down On June 30th

by Carrot_Bunny



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I just wanted to write a foursome soooo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, handjob, hell it’s his birthday why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto has an unconventional gift idea, Rin’s always wanted to experiment, Sousuke accepts a bet, and Haruka gets an unorthodox present for his birthday. Which is to say, there's a lot of D. </p><p>(In other words, I wanted to try writing a foursome and dolphin prince's birthday seemed like a good excuse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Went Down On June 30th

Haruka never saw the kiss coming.

They were at his house for his birthday – he was never one for parties and that sort of thing, but Nagisa and Gou were apparently determined to have a proper celebration for him, and besides it was a good pretext for everyone to meet up again. He and Makoto hadn’t been able to go back and visit the swim club more than a few times, much less drop by Samezuka. Rin wasn’t doing any better; he’d only managed a couple of visits when he was back from Australia, and the second time Sousuke hadn’t gone with him because he was busy preparing for entrance exams. They were all on summer break now though (or winter break, as Rin kept correcting) so it was the perfect opportunity to hang out together like old times.

The house in Iwatobi had been rented out after he moved to Tokyo, what with him living in the same city as his parents now, but the tenants were away on vacation for the summer and had agreed to let him stay there for the entire duration of their holiday. As long as they didn’t trash the place too badly it should be fine, and once they got an inebriated Momo and Rei out of the house and bid farewell to the others the worst danger had passed. They were the only people in the house now; Makoto had suggested Rin and Sousuke stay the night before heading to Rin’s house the next day, and then Rin had taken it into his head that it’d be a great idea for the four of them to all sleep in the living room together. “It’d be like a sleepover,” he’d said brightly, and although Haruka felt it was a strange thing for a bunch of high school graduates to do, he didn’t think it sounded too bad.

Rin hadn’t said anything about making out with him in the hallway though.

The two of them had been making their way down the stairs with extra pillows – he’d drunk a fair bit of beer during the party just now, having been goaded on by Nagisa, and his brain wasn’t exactly in tip-top shape. So he never quite recalled how he ended up pinned to the wall, the pillows scattered on the floor and Rin’s tongue rummaging around his mouth.

For some reason, his first thought was “damn, he’s pretty good at this”. Then his brain mused “a bit rougher than Makoto though”, and that was when he finally realized exactly what was going on and came to his senses. “Rin, what - ” he started to say, but Rin only leaned in deeper and covered his lips entirely, so he couldn’t get another word out.

 _He’s drunk, he doesn’t know what he’s doing_ , Haruka told himself. Come morning he probably wouldn’t remember having had done it at all. If someone walked in on them now though, like a certain aggressively protective boyfriend going by the surname of Yamazaki – _well what do you know, there he is right now._

Sousuke strode towards them, and Haruka suddenly recalled the time he’d cornered him in front of a vending machine and told him menacingly to stay out of Rin’s way. He’d looked ready to tear him limb from limb back then. _Maybe he’s going to finish the job now._ Haruka wondered how Makoto was going to clean up the mess later on – the tenants certainly wouldn’t appreciate blood stains splattered all over their hallway floor. It might even get on the walls, and _that_ would be pretty hard to –

“Starting without us already, Rin?”

_…What._

He would’ve said something, but by then Sousuke was pulling Rin off him and – instead of beating him to a pulp – _carrying_ him over one shoulder to the living room, and whatever words he’d come up with slid back down his throat. Watching Rin trail after them with an eager expression on his face, Haruka decided this was turning out to be the strangest birthday of his life.

…

Right now he was sitting in Sousuke’s lap with his jeans undone and large hands roaming under his shirt, with Rin sucking away at his tongue and nipping gently at his bottom lip, and he wasn’t entirely sure he knew how they ended up like this at all. He probably should try to get up or something, but instead he moaned into Rin’s mouth as Sousuke’s fingers find purchase on a nipple.

Then Makoto entered the room.

Haruka’s whole body went rigid – he had no idea how Makoto would react to this, whether he would be shocked or confused or even hurt. What he didn’t expect in a million years though was Makoto sitting down beside them with a chuckle.

“You guys were that eager to start?”

“Your fault for taking so long,” Sousuke responded while pulling up Haruka’s shirt, and a shudder went through him at the feeling of the cool air against his bare chest. It was then that he noticed the bottle of lube in Makoto’s hand, and it suddenly became apparent why his boyfriend had been upstairs just now.

Rin broke away with a wet pop. “So who’s going to prepare him? Or,” a devilish grin appeared on his lips, “should we have him prepare me first?”

Haruka expected Sousuke to make some sort of protest, but he only shrugged and pulled the shirt off entirely. “Only if I take him at the same time.”

Rin’s grin grew wider. “Sounds good.” He slipped out of his pants, then caught the bottle of lube tossed by Makoto deftly and squeezed a liberal amount on his palm before handing it to Sousuke. “You’ll help me, won’t you Haru?”

“I never said I wanted to be involved in this _at all_.”

“But Haru-chan, you can’t just let Rin do all the work,” Makoto chided in a prim tone that was completely at odds with what his hand was doing to Haruka’s cock at the moment. “You have to behave well on your birthday, you know.”

Haruka could’ve said something about how he could behave however he wanted since he was the birthday boy, or how it wasn’t technically his birthday yet anyway, or a number of other things, but his attention was diverted by Sousuke’s lube-slicked finger rubbing against his perineum, and before he knew it his jeans were off, his own fingers coated with lube and guided down between Rin’s thighs.

“Don’t hesitate to go deep, I like it better that way,” Rin told him, right before he yanked on Haruka’s wrist and a finger slid in up to the second joint. _It’s hot_ , he managed to think before a finger plunged into him as well, and he was soon thrusting his fingers in time with Sousuke’s, his moans and Rin’s falling into the same rhythm.

“P-put in another,” Rin breathed, and Haruka obliged, pushing his fingers all the way in and earning a shriek of pleasure in return. His hand motions were starting to slow down though, as his mind became increasingly fixated on Sousuke’s three fingers stretching him open and Makoto’s hand sliding up and down his length. When a particular spot inside him was touched his body froze and his eyes widened, mouth falling open in a silent gasp. Rin groaned slightly at the lack of movement, then gripped Haruka’s shoulders tightly and pushed himself all the way down his digits.

“Oi Rin, don’t go fucking yourself on Nanase’s fingers now.” Sousuke then withdrew his own fingers, and Haruka could feel his insides clenching at their absence. His face flushed with heat.

“Then don’t try to get him off just by fingering him, we haven’t even started yet,” Rin shot back as he leaned back on his haunches, while Makoto’s hand let go of Haruka’s cock as well. Haruka could feel his entire body aching for stimulation, yet when Rin mounted him he still gave a cry of surprise.

“R-Rin, slow – down… ” Rin was riding him at a rapid pace, faster than the leisurely rhythm Makoto preferred when he went down on Haruka. Before he could say any more though, Sousuke gripped his hips and pulled him down onto himself, and soon amidst the thrusting and the panting he barely had any room left for thought.

“How does it feel, Haru-chan?” Makoto whispered in his ear, his hands having moved to Haruka’s chest instead. He traced circles around a nipple with a finger before bending down to take it into his mouth, then turned to work on the other one.

“It – ngh…” To tell the truth he’d never remembered ever being so aroused, what with having all his sensitive spots stimulated at the same time. It was like every inch of his body was being touched or rubbed or teased, and it felt really _good_ , but he’d sooner die than admit it.

Haruka gritted his teeth stubbornly, determined not to make another sound, but his resolve immediately weakened as Sousuke gave a particularly deep thrust almost to the hilt. Then Rin clenched around him at the exact moment Makoto pinched hard on his left nipple, and he toppled over the edge.

“Damn it Haru, I - !!” He barely registered the come splattering across his stomach as he rode out his orgasm, the spasms of pleasure rocking his entire body. He leaned against Sousuke’s shoulder in a daze, mind blissfully blank, and ran a hand almost lazily through red hair.

“Oi, get your head off my chest Rin, you’re heavy.”

Rin let out a sigh, his hot breath tickling Haruka’s skin. “Just give me a minute, won’t you?”

As Rin got off him, Haruka closed his eyes and adjusted his position against Sousuke’s chest, feeling as if he could just go to sleep right there. He only opened them again when he felt something wet and warm against his mouth, and his lips instinctively parted to let Makoto’s tongue in.

“Dozing off already, Haru?”

“I was, until this showed up.” Haruka reached down and cupped Makoto’s bulge, which was rubbing right against his own half-wilted member.

Makoto chuckled before leaning forward to nuzzle at Haruka’s collarbone. “And what are you going to do about that?”

“You could just tell Yamazaki to fuck off and take me yourself, you know.” Haruka’s hand was still working away at Makoto’s growing erection, as a sort of retaliation for earlier. “He’s complete rubbish at this compared to you.”

“Oi, I’m still here.” As if to prove his point Sousuke thrust upwards once, and smirked when he got a yelp in return. “Are you just going to leave me with blue balls like this?”

“I don’t have a problem with that.”

“You’re cruel, Nanase.”

“Come now, don’t start arguing you two.” Makoto’s hands were trailing down Haruka’s leaking cock and between his thighs, until without warning he poked a fingertip into his hole.

“Makoto!”

“Ah, you’re still so soft.”

“Makoto – hgh!” Haruka hadn’t thought he could be stretched any more than he was now around Sousuke’s sizable length, but Makoto’s fingers were quickly proving him wrong. The burn was a new sensation to him, slightly painful and yet strangely pleasurable at the same time, and to his surprise and mollification he felt himself grow harder. _No way…_

Makoto was looking straight into his eyes now, and for the first time since they started he seemed hesitant. “Haru? If you don’t want to do this, I’ll stop immediately, okay? I won’t force you to do anything against your will.”

 _Well, I never wanted to be jumped on by all three of you, and look how that turned out._ There was no turning back now. Haruka took Makoto’s hand and pressed his fingers to his lips. “We’ve already gone this far. Might as well finish the job.” He licked Makoto’s fingers one by one, lavishing them with his tongue as Makoto slid into him until he was completely _filled_.

“You guys take care of him then, I’ve got him down here.” Haruka almost went over the edge again when Rin took his now-erect cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around his length before bending lower to suck on his balls. Then Makoto and Sousuke started moving, and he did anyway.

It wasn’t exactly how he envisioned spending his birthday, but he supposed it wasn’t so bad either.

…

“Whose idea was this anyway?” They were lying side by side on the futon, pale sunlight streaming across their faces through the sliding doors. The whole room was silent save for a faint snoring, while outside the birds chirped to herald the arrival of a new morning.

Makoto smiled as he ruffled Haruka’s hair gently. “Whose do you think?”

Haruka nodded; he’d suspected as much anyway. “Rin wouldn’t have needed much persuading, but Sousuke…”

“Ah – Rin didn’t tell me exactly, but if I remember correctly he said something about a bet. The loser has to wear - ”

“Spare me. I already know more about the two of them than I ever wanted to.” Haruka glanced at where Rin and Sousuke were sleeping soundly to the side, the larger one’s arms wrapped around his lover’s waist while the other’s limbs were sprawled across his body. “How does Rin get enough sleep with all that snoring?”

“You snore a little too, Haru-chan.”

“I don’t.”

“You do. But I think it’s cute.” Makoto tilted his head to kiss Haruka’s forehead.

“I _don’t_. And don’t call me ‘-chan’.” Haruka burrowed deeper into the comforting warmth of Makoto’s shirt and let him plant kisses all over his hair. Then he looked up at his boyfriend’s face. “Do you really want to see me in a threesome that badly?”

“Haru!”

“Shhh, you’ll wake them up.” Haruka smirked as he cupped Makoto’s flushed cheek. “Don’t deny it now, I’ll know if you’re lying.”

Makoto leaned into Haruka’s touch without saying anything at first. Then, “Well, you looked so _hot_. I mean, you always look hot, but when you throw your head back like that - ”

“Okay okay, I get it – you think I’m hot when I’m being fucked while doing the fucking.” Haruka’s cheeks were also starting to flush; he tried to will them to die down. “Maybe I should team up with the two of them for your birthday as well.”

Makoto chuckled. “No need for that - you’re all the presents I need.”

“And you didn’t have to spring an orgy on me either.”

“Alright, I’ll stick to more common gifts next time.” Makoto went back to nuzzling at the top of Haruka’s head. “Did you enjoy your present though?”

Haruka hummed. “Well… I didn’t _not_ like it.”

“Then I guess that counts as a success.” Makoto kissed Haruka again, this time on the lips. “Happy birthday.”

Haruka laid his head against his boyfriend’s chest, half-dozing off already. “Mmm.”


End file.
